This invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy doll house for housing, transporting and playing with figurines.
Toy playhouses for housing dolls and figurines, which provide space in which children can play with the dolls and figurines within the confines of the doll house are known. Various configurations have been selected for doll houses in the past, including hinged and multiple storied doll houses, having various levels of rooms, doorways, passageways, staircases, decks, etc. Some of these hinged doll houses have been collapsible with a handle thereon for transporting the doll house.
The themes or designs for doll houses have encompassed almost every imaginable overall appearance such as spaceships, vegetables, and medieval castles however, no doll house themes were integrally related to and implemented by storage and reposing structures for accommodating likewise thematic figurines in a manner in accordance with and befitting the overall theme of the doll house.